072514eddyenzo
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 17:16 -- 05:16 CG: =()Hello Enzo?> 05:16 AT: ∴ Oh, Eddy, hello. ∴ 05:16 CG: =()I got something big that happened to me.> 05:16 AT: ∴ You seem to have changed your speaking habbits ∴ 05:16 CG: =()...Uhm...My chat feels different...> 05:16 CG: =()Have I?> 05:17 AT: ∴ rather, your typing seems... to be samwhiched between... um... ∴ 05:17 CG: =()Feels like my words are being honed carefully like a blade...> 05:17 CG: =()Double edged probably.> 05:17 AT: ∴ equals open bracket, close bracket, close tent? ∴ 05:18 CG: =()Eh, pen is mightier than the sword.> 05:18 CG: =()Or in my case, a Sord> 05:19 AT: ∴ oh I sort of see a sword =() > ∴ 05:19 CG: =()Yeah that.> 05:19 AT: ∴ or perhaps =] > would be a Sword, =() > is a sord? ∴ 05:19 CG: =()NEVERMIND! I just had this crazy dream and I wanted to talk about it before I forgot.> 05:20 AT: ∴ Dream eh? I've been trying to remember my dreams as of recent as well. ∴ 05:20 CG: =()It was opening up to a bright gold. Afterwords was a carnival in a land called Prospit. There...I met the most beautiful girl in my entire life...> 05:21 CG: =()We had cotton candy, we saw a show, and got invited to see the queen with her sister and her sisters boyfriend too!> 05:21 CG: =()...What spoiled it was the part where my dream somehow made figments of Tethys and Thiago.> 05:21 AT: ∴ Prospit..that's the name of your dream world? you're sure? ∴ 05:23 CG: =()I'm positive. Plus, you're going to be in it too somehow!> 05:24 CG: =()Just don't be mad...It has magic.> 05:25 AT: ∴ Well, however "abilities" or "powers" you or I may have in dream worlds, I wouldn't call it magic; ∴ 05:25 AT: ∴ Perhaps reality is suspended for us to...allow ourselves to believe we are changing how reality is preceived. ∴ 05:25 CG: =()You can see it like that. Each person in my dream was given a title 'Hero'.> 05:26 CG: =()One of them was the bard though, the only known class. The rest of us have to learn our roles on our own.> 05:26 AT: ∴ hmmm...well it's certainly a nice dream you had; ∴ 05:27 AT: ∴ perhaps my dreams will be reminiscient, but it's unlikely I will remember such things to incorporate them. ∴ 05:27 AT: ∴ That girl at that that convention however... ∴ 05:28 CG: =()...Convention?> 05:29 CG: ((Careful. No giving out censored details > >)) 05:29 AT: ∴ Suffice to say, I've had a busy day ∴ 05:29 AT: ((I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it)) 05:29 CG: ((okay. sorry.)) 05:30 CG: =()Huh. Congrats. I was worried you wouldn't have anything fun to do.> 05:30 AT: ∴ Well, It was fun only in that I could play the Latest Touhou game, though I was cooerced into wearing a cosplay... ∴ 05:31 CG: =()...> 05:31 CG: =()PFFFFT Seriously???> 05:31 AT: ∴ It was not a male cosplay. ∴ 05:32 CG: =()...I'm sorry...I'm trying not to laugh.> 05:33 CG: =()I mean it's horrible you were forced into wearing a magic girl outfit but...> 05:33 CG: =()SERIOUSLY???> 05:33 AT: ∴ I'm unfaced, I always get something out of it when I'm dragged to a convention; ∴ 05:34 CG: =()So you didn't go at your own accord... Your father's idea?> 05:35 AT: ∴ Well, he took me to that, we attended a...dance show for lunch. ∴ 05:35 AT: ∴ I feel I shouldn't say much more about my day. ∴ 05:35 AT: ∴ a bit of reciprocity.. ∴ 05:36 CG: =()...I promise your secret is safe with me...Just...> 05:36 CG: =()...I wonder what size DRESS I should tailor for your band costume...> 05:36 CG: =()...SORRY! I couldn't keep my head from imagining it...> 05:36 CG: =()God I'm being horrible ... > 05:36 AT: ∴ Oddly enough, I don't mind wearing a dress... provided it isn't tight. ∴ 05:36 AT: ∴ or mermaid tail... ∴ 05:37 CG: =()OKAY I'm not asking anymore than that...> 05:37 AT: ∴ NO Mermaid tail. Ever. ∴ 05:37 CG: =()Riiiiight.> 05:37 CG: =()I'm sorry if the whole thing was mentally scarring but at least you got out of it with a new game I imagine.> 05:38 AT: ∴ Indeed I did. It wasn't terribly scarring; I feel I'm desensitized by a life with a Magic girl lover. ∴ 05:38 CG: =()Bleh.> 05:38 CG: =()If you really wanna talk to a real life magic girl then I know a handle I can give. But I'll probably give it to them first.> 05:38 CG: =()If you'll let me with your consent.> 05:39 AT: ∴ Feh, someone who think's they are a magic girl you mean? ∴ 05:39 CG: =()I get connected a lot with quite the odd ones of all types. She just stumbled onto me at a forum I was perusing over potions for my FLARP games.> 05:40 AT: ∴ hmmm... well if I could understand the mind of a magic girl, I can accept the notion perhaps. ∴ 05:41 CG: =()Great. I'll let her know about you.> 05:41 AT: ∴ I don't see the harm in that. ∴ 05:41 CG: =()Great. It's always my pleasure finding new people to help you get along with. If this gal helps you get more in touch with your father then it'll be quite the surprise.> 05:42 CG: =()I gotta do some stuff for now. I'll seeya okay? > 05:42 AT: ∴ Indeed: Until we meet again. ∴ -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 17:42 --